heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.04.28 - Hammer Ole'!
Late Saturday evening. Late enough that most of the dinner crowds have already thinnned out to something much more reasonable. This small 'mom and pop' style Mexican restaurant is the type where the menu isn't printed in English, and unless the customer speaks the language, pointing at the menu is going to be the only way to communicate. Seated at a table against one wall of the place, Pepper is waiting for the order she's already placed and frowning slightly at the unassuming-seeming Asian man. She's insisting that he at least sit down at her table, and he is calmly refusing. It's a kind of tense stand off... of sorts. Val Armorr is standing across and just to the left of Ms. Potts, his emaculately tailored new Gi blends in well with the dimmed lighting of the resturaunt. One hand clasping the other wrist, he is quite content to stand for her meetings. Physical discomfort and mild annoyances he learned to block out years ago. When Hammer arrives, he'll pull the mans chair out for him even. It's just this sort of hole-in-the-wall place that a certain CEO likes to visit on occassion. Makes him seem more connected to the average person. And the food's usually decent. Standing out from the rest of the crowd in a dark-grey three piece suit, Justin Hammer walks in the front door and draws quite a few looks. He smiles at the hostess when she greets him, and starts to follow him back toward a table. The path they take crosses past the standing Asian gentleman, and Pepper seated at the table. Just stops as soon as he recognizes the woman, turning toward their table with a wide grin. "Well, well, if it isn't Miss Potts. Fancy running into you here." Pepper Potts blinks and looks away from Val at Hammer when he speaks up. "Hammer." Her greeting sounds ... less than cheerful, though it's difficult to say if it's because of the CEO's arrival, her bodyguard's stubbornness, or some combination thereof. And then over the span of about a second she visibly pulls herself together and offers Justin one of her professionally polite smiles. "Good evening. Did the enchiladas draw you in too?" Her pronunciation of the foreign word is on par with someone raised in Spain. Val Armorr hears the tone and see's his boss stiffen up, so he does as well. Somthing about the man has Pepper on edge though she hides it well. His hands relax from behind him to hang loosely at his sides, just in case. Stepping aside from the chair across from Pepper, he remains silent, but leaves the chair open if Hammer chooses to take it. The hostess stops and looks back toward Justin. He grins wide, and motions toward's Pepper's table. "Actually, I think I'll sit here. Gracias, senorita." It's very obvious he doesn't speak Spanish, since his words still carry his New England accent. He takes the chair across from the Stark employee, griving a grin to her guard. "That and friend ice cream. Don't you ever wonder how they can actually fry ice cream?" The question is as much for Val Armorr as it is for Pepper. Pepper Potts watches Val step aside and makes a mental note to give him a list of people to NOT step aside for. Later. Now she has to deal with the CEO of smarm himself. At his comment about fried ice cream she simply shakes her head no. "I did once. Then I looked it up on the internet." She smiles a bit apologetically to the hostess/waitress as her glass of a reddish punch-like beverage is set before her. Val Armorr takes his cue to move then, moving around the table to stand behind Pepper and to the left, still quite visible. His gaze is on Hammer however, while he's calm, it feirce. A man of action only now at rest. Silently threatening. If the man speaks out of turn, verbally assaults or makes her feel uncomfortable past this point.. well.. Val's fist shall be rather rudely interrupting him. Justin Hammer offers a forced chuckle. "The internet. That's why they pay you the big bucks," he says with a point of his finger. "So, who's your friend, here?" The man in the grey suit looks toward Val, giving him a good once over. He's not stupid, he knows the Asian fellow is a body guard and is making sure his presence is known. He's more curious of his actual identity. Pepper Potts is good enough to NOT fall for that. Hell, the Batman tried to grill her for information and she (barely) managed to not tell him anything. Hammer doesn't stand a chance. "A new employee," with emphasis on employee, to hopefully impress on Hammer that being nosy will not be appreciated. "But I'm not here on business." She takes a sip of her red drink. "I came here hoping for a peaceful meal." Val Armorr doesn't shift his gaze in the least. Nor to his lips part in explanation. He does however slip both hands behind his back and widen his stance slightly, relaxing slightly. Once he does so, the thumb on his ring bearing hand turns the band around so the insignia is palm side. No sense in giving away more than he has to. "Of course, of course," Hammer leans back in his chair slightly, trying to look relaxed but coming off as slightly intimidated. "That's the same reason I'm here. Just tryin' to unwide from a long day." Justin throws another glance to the body guard as he shifts his stance, crossing his arms over his chest. "So where's Anthony off at? I don't think I've ever seen you two apart." So much for avoiding business... "Working. I'm not nearly insane enough to keep his hours." Pepper is honestly a bit surprised that Hammer believes she and Tony are joined at the hip. It seems lately that they spend FAR more time working separately than together. But maybe the CEO's observations say more about him that about her or Tony. "What about you? I heard about that new science center at NYU. Pretty good feather in your cap there." Now the conversation is in a place where Justin wants it. Any opportunity to rub a Stark employee's nose in his own accomplishments is a good one. "Yes, yes it is. It's truly state of the art, we spared no expense. You should swing over there and take a look if you get the chance. I'd be more than happy to give you the grand tour myself." Even with Val's change in demeanor Justin seems to gain some genuine confidence. "I just might do that," Pepper offers. Though she has her suspicions already about what she's going to find. Sure, enough good functional space to make the building useful, but the rest... "And how did the ribbon-cutting ceremony go?" Honestly, as annoying as it is, Hammer's boasting is FAR less potentially hazardous. Let him talk about himself all he wants, that's that much LESS Pepper has to say. Pepper's food arrives then and she nods her thanks to the waitress. "Ceremony went well," Justin replies, though his tone drops lightly. "Even Doctor Reed Richards made an appearance. And I don't want to toot my own horn here, but I think both he and Sue Storm gave the facility their stamp of approval." Of course any mention of the slight anamosity between the scientist and the weapon's dealer is left unsaid, though Hammer's tone of voice is somewhat telling. Pepper Potts ohs? "That's a pretty big deal, then." Out of politeness, she doesn't start in on her food right away, giving Justin's meal a chance to arrive. She does, though, turn to look up at Val. "Are you /sure/ you won't join us?" She's still not entirely used to having the man just hovering there all the time, especially when she's eating. It's a little unnerving. Val Armorr finally breaks his gaze at Hammer, to look at Pepper. "Yes Ma'm." He says easily. He flags down a waitress as she brings Hammers meal, suprisingly quickly. "--Una de agua por favor, y pollo con arroz.--" He tells the waitress, his tones easy and just as Pepper's.. he sounds native. " Thank you." He says in english, seating himself between Hammer and Pepper. (--Spoken in Spanish.) Justin Hammer looks toward the body guard as Pepper addresses him. "C'mon, sit down. I promise I'm no threat to Miss Potts here." He flashes a toothy grin that's really anything but truly trustworthy. Justin Hammer looks toward the body guard as Pepper addresses him. "C'mon, sit down. I promise I'm no threat to Miss Potts here." He flashes a toothy grin that's really anything but truly trustworthy. He looks down to his food as it's set down on the table in front of him and tuck a napkin into his collar. "So any time you and Anthony and your friend here, want to come see the NYU building, just give me a call. Heck, we could make a day of it, go trap shooting afterward." Pepper Potts smiles briefly at Val, partly because she's glad to not have him hovering anymore, and partly because she's a bit surprised that he's as fluent in Spanish as she is. Another little surprise, and not a bad one. Then Hammer mentions trap shooting. Seriously? Trap shooting? Ugh. Pepper does to good job of keeping her thoughts from showing on her face as she nods to the CEO politely enough. "I'll be sure extend the invitation to Tony, then." Of course, she fully expects her boss to laugh at the offer. Loudly and rudely. But she /will/ extend the invitation regardless. And, she randomly finds herself wondering how in the world Hammer has not yet figured out how much Tony DETESTS being called Anthony... unless that's why this odious man uses that name. Hammer's biggest rival likely hates being called 'Anthony' almost as much as Justin likes playing second fiddle to Stark Industries. So it's really no wonder why Justin uses that particular name. "Great! Just say when. After all, when you really think about it, we're really not even competitors anymore. I mean, since Stark mothballed it's weapon's division." Of course they're still competitors, at least in some civilian markets, and in Hammer's mind. It just doesn't hurt to keep your enemies close. Pepper Potts smiles that 'being polite' smile again. "That's true, isn't it?" Shes takes another sip of her red beverage to cover up that she's stalling for time, then nods to Justin's plate. "So how is your food?" She's just barely started in on her own plate, but like she did for the CEO, she's mostly waiting for Val's food to arrive. Justin Hammer hasn't been as polite, eating fairly steadily despite the fact that Val hasn't gotten his food yet. "Very good. Y'know, I just love these little places. Authentic, the real deal." He motions with his fork as he talks, and addresses both Val and Pepper. "Next time you stop by here, you should try the pollo en mole. It's chicken with a chocolate-based sauce that's unusual, and very good," Pepper says. And very, very spicy. Is there perhaps a teeny bit of an evil streak showing there? "That, and their tres leches cake. It's the best I've found this side of Queretaro." Justin Hammer smiles and he finishes up his meal. "I'll have to give both a try, next time I'm in. Especially the cake, I have a bit of a sweet tooth." As much sugar as the man eats, it's a small miracle he doesn't weigh 300 pounds. Justin turns when a man in a black suit approaches him, and says something quietly. The CEO frowns lightly, then nods and looks back toward Pepper and Val. "I hate to cut this short, but it looks like I'm needed at the office. Even this late on a Saturday, just can't escape." He offers an apologetic smile. Pepper Potts nods. "I completely understand how that can be. I hope everything is all right." She offers Justin one more polite smile, this one a little closer to genuine, as the CEO moves to depart. "Have a good night." Justin Hammer stands and draws his wallet from his back pocket. He pulls out a couple of large bills and lays them on the table. "Dinner's on me, for both of you. Think of it as an olive branch," he says, tapping the bills once. Paying for the meal is as much a passive-aggressive jab as it is a friendly gesture. "Miss Potts, Associate, the pleasure was all mine." Pepper Potts looks at the bills and knows exactly what they mean. And she's not impressed. But, if the man wants to throw money around like water, his loss not hers. "Mr. Hammer." That's about all she's willing to offer. Justin Hammer offers one final smile then turns and walks toward the front of the restaurant. He meets up with the gentleman in the black suit and they head out together, talking on the way. Category:Log